36 "The Oracle"
(Note: Currently incomplete! Check back later for updates!) is an 18-year-old hedgehog created by Dr. Eggman and is the predecessor to Xavis Pyrovolt. He is an insane monk of sorts with the power to see through time and space. ''Appearance ''Physical 36 is a dark-brown male hedgehog of about average height, with four relatively large spines on the back of his head and two ears with orange fur growing out of them. His face has several small scars, with a peach-colored muzzle that has strands of fur on its sides and a black, cone-shaped nose. His eyes look like a prototypal mishap, with the left being a conjoined eye while the right is a separated eye. His irises are a faded orange and his pupils a milky white, indicating that he is blind. He has a somewhat triangular build to his torso, with two medium-sized spines on his back and a medium-length tail. His hands and feet are furless, and there are fuzzy orange streaks running from his wrists and ankles to his elbows and knees, respectively. However, his left forearm had at some point been cut off, and he has since had a robotic replacement. ''Attire'' 36 wears a black trenchcoat with dark-gray trim, black pants, and red boots with black soles and a symmetrical curved spike design. He does not wear gloves, and has an Inhibitor ring on both ankles, with two on his remaining right wrist. He also keeps the left sleeve of his trenchcoat rolled up. ''Personality 36 was at one point insane. He had hyperactive tendencies and never listened to a word anybody said, only acting by his own desires without the concept of morality or consequence. It is unknown what caused him to change, though it was likely the event that gave him his new abilities. Nowadays he is slightly more stable, with an air of wisdom to his actions and words. Though he never truly lost his insanity, as he still rambles incoherently and has a tendency to talk to himself. History Replace this text with some info about your character's history. Tell their life story if you want. Give us an idea of what they've been through. Relationships Relationships 36 has with other characters. ''Good * ''Neutral'' *'Xavis Pyrovolt'- 36's successor. He holds nothing against Xavis, and in fact congratulates him for breaking free from their creator's rule, but the uncertainty of his future disturbs the Oracle. ''Bad'' *'Dr. Eggman'- 36's creator, and the only sort of parental figure he ever had. He hates the doctor, not only for the crimes he has committed and will continue to commit, but also for abandoning the hedgehog and several others before him at a young age, only to work on the next prototype while the rest were left to die. ''Appearances ''Canon * ''Noncanon'' * ''Roleplays'' * ''Powers, Abilities, Etc. 36 has many of the same powers, abilities, physical attributes, skills, and weaknesses as his successor, though with some exceptions and additions. ''Powers *Due to having almost no formal training, 36's Chaos powers are heavily underdeveloped. However, his pyrokinetic abilities are somewhat more developed from some self-training. ''Abilities'' *36's greatest ability is his power to peer through time and space, something he gained from the same event that cost him his sight. With this, he is able to accurately predict the future and have knowledge otherwise impossible to attain. However, people often have a hard time understanding him due to his seemingly incoherent and disjointed speech patterns. ''Physical Attributes'' *His skeletal structure and muscular system are comparatively weaker than his successor, but are still pretty strong. ''Skills'' *To make up for being blind, 36 has trained himself to "see" using his other senses. ''Weaknesses'' *As stated, he is visually blind. *As stated, his often cryptic and disjointed speaking makes it difficult for others to understand him. ''Gallery ''Feel free to add to this gallery! 36 by Nitrogen218.jpg|Drawn by Nitrogen218 ''Trivia'' *36 wasn't originally going to be such a cryptic speaker. But I thought it would be interesting. *His quote is a reference to the two possible futures of my continuity- even referencing the titles of both futures' stories. Category:Characters Category:XophPsycho Characters Category:XophPsycho's Pages